The Corridor meeting
by remuslives21
Summary: "Potter." Grey eyes glowered at the other boy. "Malfoy." Eyes flashed from behind round glasses. Animosity radiated from each figure, filling the deserted corridor with a tangible tension.


**I didn't intend for this to turn out the way it did, I just wanted an illicit and fluffy meeting-of-secret-lovers-in-a-deserted-corridor type thing, not this! Ah well, enjoy!**

"Potter." Grey eyes glowered at the other boy.

"Malfoy." Eyes flashed from behind round glasses. Animosity radiated from each figure, filling the deserted corridor with a tangible tension.

"Not so brave without your little friends to back you up, are you Potter?" The aristocratic blonde smirked at the slightly shorter boy in front of him.

"At least I don't need to disfigure myself to feel important, Malfoy." was his opponent's response, slightly flushed with anger at the older boy's superiority.

"That, Potter, is because you have no need of importance. Besides which, it would be impossible for you to disfigure yourself any further."

At this the black haired quidditch prodigy clenched his fists and hurled himself bodily at the Malfoy heir. He succeeded in landing several hits before the older boy straightened and, with one punch, sent him flying.

"Why Potter, I do believe that all your consorting with mudbloods and blood traitors has resulted in you forgetting your magical heritage. Really, not using your wand in a duel? Most rash of you."

"I haven't forgotten my heritage, and clearly you haven't either." During their scuffle one of the blonde's sleeves had ripped, revealing his porcelain forearm, marred by a twisted black image.

For the first time during their exchange, the blonde revealed no emotions on his face at all, he looked as though he wore a mask.

"Lucius, love, why have you done this?"

"Do not call me that. You have no claim on me whatsoever, and I need not inform you of my actions, I am not accountable to you."

"Please I-"

"Why do you think I care about what you want, Potter? We had some fun, but we were never anything more than a quick release to each other, if you wanted another round I am sure I could oblige you."

"You make me sick! I came to find you because I was worried about you!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"You were worried!" At this Lucius' mask began to crack. He laughed. "Why in the name of all things sane would you do that?"

"Because I love you!" The worlds were hurled across the space between them, like bullets rather than tender caresses. The words which, throughout months of secret meetings and hidden trysts had been left unsaid, both avoiding them.

"James." That breathy and broken whisper made him start. A hand, soft with only writers' calluses on it, a stark contrast to his own, broom marked pair, crossed the corridor, James moved towards it, helpless to do anything but. Lucius wiped away the tears, James whimpered at the sensation.

Mercury eyes, which had somehow closed, snapped open, the hand moved away.

"Get back to you common room, Potter." The prefect's badge glinted in the moonlight, pinned to his discarded robes.

"Lucius-"

"Be grateful that I haven't taken away any house points." Lucius picked up his robes and draped them over his arm, elegant and poised as ever.

"Wait!"

Lucius paused and turned, about to sweep away. James reached up and pulled his head down, lips meeting in a desperate and passionate kiss.

Finally the need for air separated them.

"James, you know that I can't do this. My family and all of their expectations of me, society's expectations-"

"And Narcissa. Don't forget her." James broke away; the bitterness that laced his voice was evident on his face. "You'll have what you want, I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"James-"

"Just remember Lucius, I would have given up everything to be with you. Remember this when you are living your suitable life with Narcissa." James spat out the name with venom that was foreign to his voice.

Then he turned and strode away from the corridor, the person he loved and all of his hopes and dreams, striving not to look back. When he gave into his yearning, the corridor was empty, the Lucius had gone.

He had gone to the dungeons, back to what he knew.

But a box that no one knew of, which contained only a few pictures, a vial of smoke and a key, remained with him through all of his life. Those few joyful memories of his passionate, dark haired and unsuitable lover kept his heart beating while his mind lived out his loveless life with his destined and befitting bride.

**If you enjoyed this please tell me, and also if there any improvements I could make to it.**


End file.
